Battle Kraken 2.0
OVERVIEW * If you thought that Battle Kraken was a sneaky, aggressive brawler, then you haven't seen Battle Kraken 2.0 yet. Battle Kraken 2.0 likes to get into a fight and just wring the life out of any Nanovor unfortunate enough to have to face this tentacled monster. Although stronger than the earlier Battle Kraken, the thing that stands out is how much faster this version moves. That same "stone cold killer" look is still there. In fact, it's probably even meaner than ever, as it seems to just love squeezing the crap out of anything its tentacles can get hold of. If Battle Kraken is a spooky squid thing, Battle Kraken 2.0 is a freakin' vampire, sucking its victims dry and looking for more. Battle Kraken 2.0 is a taker, meaning you shouldn't expect it to be cozy and cuddly with you after a battle (not that I'd reallywant that....this Nanovor freaks me out just a little bit). -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * When you're sick and tired of your opponent's Nanovor stacking on hacks and putting out killer overrides every turn (I'm looking at you, Drew!), then it's time to bring out Battle Kraken 2.0. He's a mid-to-late game winner, after your opponent has swapped out most of her swarm and you've seen what tricks she has up her sleeve. You don't even need a nice bank of energy to knock out those hacks and overrides; swap it in and for just 2 energy it'll do its business. If it's facing a Nanovor with some armor, then let it stick around for awhile to strip off their defenses with Fathom Blast. You'll only be able to do it every couple of rounds or so, so be prepared to do the deed and then get it the heck out of there. COUNTER TACTICS * Siphon the Speed! Fleeing from those flailing tentacles is an easier feat than you think! Just take away Battle Kraken’s super speed. Hit him with your Phase Stormer 1.0’s Whammy attack, and then relish Battle Kraken’s inability to attack first in the next round. And since Whammy only costs 1 EN, you’ll have enough EN to Megablast him with your Mega Scorpion 2.0! * Bring On the Storm! Storm Spinner 1.0 can swap block Battle Kraken with Crystal Trap in the first round, leaving Battle Kraken tentacle-tied long enough to swap in your Storm Spinner 2.0. Use Speed Demon to increase your chances of beating Battle Kraken to the punch and then use Spin Strike for the final hit! * Whip Out the Tank! For an alpha, Tank Walker 1.0’s got some pretty high health. Since it won’t matter if your Nanovor has armor, let Tank Walker take a couple of hits while it Tremors and Tank Gores Battle Kraken for some speed reduction and light damage. Then, swap in your Mega Scorpion 1.0 and Killer Loogie Battle Kraken until it shrivels up! ORIGINS * This particular version of the Battle Kraken base form shows all the hallmarks of hyperevolution in practice and is most likely the result of individuals put under tremendous stress as competition for food increases. Consumption of the energy released by a dying Nanovor triggers a pronounced shift in aggressiveness and specialization within a Battle Kraken, including a new form of attack that markedly resembles the defensive ink blast found in the squid it resembles. This ink also seems to confuse or interfere with the electrical impulses of other Nanovor, canceling out their abilities. The tentacles of Battle Kraken 2.0 are considerably stronger and can even crack the armor of opposing Nanovor with ease. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Battle Kraken 3.0 * Battle Phaser 1.0 (Velocitron)Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite